


Letter to John Winchester

by brebit6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole John Winchester, Canonical Character Death, Doesn’t have to do with the show at all, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Dean is over everything. He finally got revenge on the monster that was is father. How does he do it?





	Letter to John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a letter to John, written by Dean. There are a few minor gore sections, nothing graphic but just be careful if that is something that might affect you.

January 6th, 1989

The dirt on my hands is starting to get uncomfortable, but I can’t really find it in me to wash it off. Instead I’m writing you this letter. I am writing to inform you that I am done. I will no longer do what you ask of me. Never again will you talk to me like I am a child. Never again will you raise a bloodied fist to my face. Never again will you touch me the way you have all of my life.   
I am done. I am free. You will never again haunt my dreams. You will never again make me think that I am worth absolutely nothing.   
I am strong. Stronger than you ever were. Stronger than you ever will be. This is my life, and I will be taking back control. I will live the way I want to live, not the way you forced me to. I will never succumb to your brutality ever again. For you see, you are finally dead.   
You are in the lowest depths of hell where you belong, and I was the one that put you there. No one will ever find you, and no one will ever, ever know what I have done, because unlike you, I know how to hide my tracks. I know how to hide the blood stains, the broken knife, the dirty shoe prints. You see, as the years went by, every day you would hurt me. Every day you would sneak into my room and make me do things no child should ever have to do.  
Instead of submitting to your disgusting plights, I started plotting. For every bad touch, a stab. For every punch, a gun shot. My favorite though, understandably, for every time you touched my brother, a nail was hammered into your hideous body.   
The things you did to me were unacceptable. You will never be forgiven, and you will never be able to harm me again. I should have let you suffer longer for what you did. I should have dragged it on for the rest of your miserable life, but why would I waste my life on something as disgusting as you?  
Instead, I buried you. I dragged your hideous body to the depths of the woods where no one ever goes. I dug a shallow grave, and unceremoniously tossed you into the finality of death. You are finally out of my life, and I will finally be able to move on.   
After I do one last thing…

You see, before you finally died, you managed to take the only good thing left in my life with you. When you raised your fist for the last time, you hit something precious. You hit Sammy, he lost his balance, and down the stairs he went. You never got to see him hit the bottom.   
I grabbed the kitchen knife I had hidden in my boot, and then it was buried in your gut. The only sound was the sickening squelch the knife made when I pulled it back out. Time seemed to stop, and all I could do was quietly step down the stairs. Sammy hit his head when he landed. There was so much blood seeping into the carpet, into the wood beneath it, feeding the red behind my eyes. He was gone. And it was all your fault. Again.  
You took my mom. You took my innocence. You took the light out of my life. You stole Sammy. You stole everything from me.  
So I stole your life. I made you into nothing but a piece of dirt in the woods. But you are gone. You will never harm me again. You will never harm Sammy again, because where he is, nothing will ever hurt him.  
But before I can move on forever, I need to bury Sammy. I will put him next to mom in the beautiful graveyard three blocks from our house. You won’t ever be near them again. He will get a beautifully carved headstone, just like mom, and you will get nothing but the dead leaves that swirl and disintegrate on the forest floor.  
This is it. This letter will never see the light of day. It will only know fire and ashes, but you will get it. It will find you in hell, and you will realize that you destroyed something beautiful before it could even start.  
I hope you’re happy.

 

Mary Winchester: Dec 5, 1954- Nov 2, 1983

Samuel “Sammy” Winchester: May 2, 1983- Jan 6, 1989


End file.
